User blog:I Love Pokemon 5000/My choices of MCSM
First you get to that character Jesse appearance and I chose between the male white Jesse and the female white Jesse,( I don't want to be racists, so I will avoid talking much about this since this is about a hero no matter the race) I built a creeper, I mean they are hostile and they actually pose a threat and not as much as the enderman does right? I went after reuben myself because I want to win. I don't want reuben to be the "reason why we lost the building competition" Axel and Olivia do nothing to find reuben with you if the build gets burned down by infamous Aiden. I told Reuben to run by himself. I crafted a lever but then made a sword. I jumped, there really is no point in causing durability damage to our swords and there are too many mobs. I went after Lukas myself I saved Petra (This was the biggest moment change in the whole game in episode 1 aside from choosing which hero to seek). Gabriel has armor and Petra has an iron pickaxe. I built a hut I defended lukas. I built a fishing rod and arrows (I will get a bow from lukas if I am nice because I have a flint and steel and stone sword, I threatened the butcher) I went to Redstonia and Boomtown in an alternative game play. Episode 2: I attacked the ghast with a sword. I went to Redstonia and Boomtown in alternative game play. At Redstonia I crafted a repeater and said yes to build a command block. I got out of there alive and we left the temple at night to avoid the witherstorm. At Boomtown I called myself the destroyer I got out of there alive and we left the temple at night to avoid the witherstorm. EPisode 3: After fighting Ivor, I dug down into the mob grinder. I saved Petra from the mobs But the most pivotal moment of all time: I chose to wear the hero's armor I didn't seek out in episode 3. Episode 4: After going to the farlands. I decided to fight the witch in the swamp with a sword. I got over there and built a diamond pickaxe. When I was male Jesse I took ender defender. When I was female Jesse I took Dragonsbane. I killed the witherstorm. Episode 5: I told the blaze rods how dare they ditch lukas like that. I can't believe that Aiden and his friends has enchanted diamond swords but lukas only has an stone/iron one. I left Ivor's house up. I ran from the guards with Petra and Milo. (Why get yourself in a prison cell? We are heroes) I punched Aiden/saved the founder in alternative game play. Lukas will use an iron sword if I back him up or a stone one if I saved the founder. I chose the invisibilty potion to get past gill and maya. I defeated aiden and took him to safety. I left the founder and Milo with shared power. Episode 6:I I played it cool with Torquedawg(well acutally, he wasn't the nicest person in the world). I showed everyone the arrow that killed Torquedawg. I showed Sparklez my flint and steel. I said "poor captain sparklez" (Wait that was Jerry the slime, the slime ball). I Questioned Dantdm first, Lizzie second, Stampy last. Everyone, Please don't hate me It really torn me apart because this next decision will kill Dantdm or LDshadowlady. I saved them in alternative gameplay to be fair so I won't feel bad. In some cases one or the other is alive. It's not 100% guaranteed that they died. I stood with Stacy. (Sorry, I panicked and I was worried that she will come up and slash me with an axe) I said Poor Cassie (When actually I feel less remorse with other people) I said goodbye to whoever survived. I didn't drop the cat to cassie. (Hey, it's the cat's choice to jump down, If the cat is really best friends with the murderer, he should jump. Category:Blog posts